The Seven Seas Treasure
by Chibi Bee-Chan
Summary: Amu is abandoned by Ikuto, only to meet with him 5 years later, accepting his request to join Him. Tadase finds out and is furious and plots to take Amu back. Will this story end up sad? Good? or Bad? Amu/Ikuto, Read and Review, Thank you! On Hiatus Atm!


**The Seven Seas Treasure**

_The Epic Writer_

_I don't own Shugo Chara._

_--_

**.:5 years Previous:.**

A lone figure with a floor length black silk cloak traveled through the wet, murky and darkened streets of Ame no Anzen no chi—which roughly translates as "Haven of the Rain". The figure was that of a young teenaged girl as she raced down to the docks where there was another lone figure that stood in the light.

The moonlit figure looked towards the smaller figure as it approached. Then felt the air get knocked out of it's lungs as the smaller one held onto the other for dear life.

"Ikuto! When I heard that you were setting sail, I-I couldn't bear it if you left me! Please, let me come with!" cried the young, soft and fearful voice of young Amu Hinamori as she kept herself closer to the said male.

The dark haired male grunted quietly in response. "I… I can't let you come Amu. No matter how close we've come to be. I can't let you come" Those words were like a thousand needles to Amu's heart as he said this. "I'm so sorry, Amu. I can't. As much as I would want you to, I can't. It's dangerous and I couldn't bear it if you died"

"Ikuto! N-No! Don't do this to me… Please! I'd do anything to keep you by my side!" Amu begged, tears springing to the corner of her eyes as she looked up at Ikuto's darker ones.

Ikuto then turned his head away from her gaze. He didn't want to hurt her like this, but for heaven's sake she was 6 years younger then he! It was a crime upon itself. Unwillingly, Ikuto gently pushed Amu away from his body. With one last look upon his lover, he jumped onto the boat, pretending not to hear the heart wrenching cry of, "Ikuto!" He looked away.

_I'm so sorry, Amu. I am sorry, I only hope you can forgive me when I sometime return…_

With one last look at the moon, Ikuto turned his head forward.

_[When you walked away, you didn't hear me say…_

This was like a thousand knifes piercing her as she watched the man she loved sail away.

…_how much I loved you…]_

_--_

**.:Present, Ame no Anzen no chi docks, Afternoon:.**

"Thank you for your kind offer, Tadase-kun. But, I'm going to have to think about it" The now 22 year old Amu spoke, smiling sincerely at the taller male. "As you wish, Hinamori-chan" Tadase said, smiling back just as sincere.

Tadase then took her hand and raised it to his mouth and kissed it. Amu flushed radiantly and pulled her hand back, stammering slightly: "T-Tadase-kun! T-That isn't necessary!" Tadase half smirked playfully and said, "But it is not considered honorable if I don't. So I must" Amu was stuck on for words to say, but luckily the chastising voice of her mother said from behind her, "Tadase-san, you flatter my daughter way to much. Now, if it isn't much trouble, we must leave. See you later, Tadase-san" Tadase smiled sincerely at the two women and waved good-bye as he disappeared back onto the mainland.

Amu then turned to her mother and her mother spoke smiling, "Why won't you marry, Amu-chan? Tadase-san is sweet and generous. He's also very smart" Amu sighed irately and said to her mother, "Aren't you forgetting the sweets father ordered?" Her mother suddenly remembered and gasped, "Oh, yes! You're right! Be right back, Amu-chan!" The pink haired girl waved goodbye as her mother rushed off as well to mainland.

"Looking for someone?" It was a familiar voice to her. She turned slightly and then gasped out, shocked, "Kukai!" She turned around fully and hugged the taller brown haired male, who chuckled and hugged her back.

Once they released, Kukai said, teasingly, "Miss me?" Amu pouted cutely and said, "You know I did! Where did you go for 5 years?" Kukai rolled his eyes and responded, "What else? I researched and did some bounty hunting"

Amu rolled her eyes in mockery as Kukai laughed dryly in response and said, "So, You still miss him?"

"Who?" Amu questioned, curious as to whom he meant.

"You know, Captain Tsukiyomi Ikuto? Or as you refer to him as 'Ikuto'. Remember now?" Kukai replied, scowling slightly. Amu's eyes widened a fraction as she said, "H-hai. I remember… Why, is he here?"

Kukai shook his head 'No' but responded, "He should be. In a few days, He says he wants to meet you at your guys' special "place". That is if you still are willing to love him" Amu took this all in and then shot back, with narrowed eyes, "How do I know you aren't lying about this, Kukai?" Kukai raised a curious eyebrow and shot back, "Why would I lie, Amu. Give me a good reason to lie!"

Amu flushed embarrassedly and stuttered for an answer. After a minute of stuttering, Amu shut up and huffed childishly, making Kukai chuckle lightly and smirk. "There. I proved my point"

"Hmph!" Amu pouted, averting her gaze. Kukai grinned widely in victory and ruffled the mass of pink hair on Amu's head.

The clock bell tolled and Amu let out a gasp, "Oh! I have to go, See you later, Kukai!"

Kukai bid the pink haired woman a good-bye as she dashed off the docks and into the heavily crowded market.

'_She's going to be sure as heck happy to see Ikuto…' _With that final thought, Kukai walked back onto his ship and approached the captains' door and knocked on it. "May I come in?" Kukai asked, yawning.

The Captains' smooth voice responded, "You may, Kukai. But why are you disturbing me? Did you deliver the message?" Kukai noted he was a bit irate, but entered and closed the door behind him. The Captains' cabin was dimly lit and Kukai looked around, before his gaze landed on the dark haired captain.

"I did deliver the message. I have to say, Amu is a looker. I think you're going to have to fight for what's yours. She's got that blond guy on her tail. What was his name…? Oh, yeah. Tadase. I think you know him, don't you?" Kukai said, tilting his head slightly at the dark haired captain, who turned his head, a half smirk plastered on his pale face. "I know him. I used to baby-sit him and Utau" The dark haired captain said, chuckling.

Kukai blinked and asked, "So, What are you going to do, Ikuto?" The said male chuckled quietly and spoke, "I'm going to pay my beloved a visit tonight…" Raising a thin eyebrow, Kukai shook his head and thought as he bid his captain good-bye, _'Well… He's crazy. But I like it!' _

_--_

**.:Present, Hinamori Residence—Amu's Room, Night:.**

It was a fairly warm night, so Amu let her balcony window open as she got herself ready for bed. Everyone else had gone to bed, while she couldn't. In an hour's time, she bathed, dressed in a knee length white cotton night gown and sat on the edge of her bed, facing the window. She closed her eyes briefly and inhaled a deep breath of air.

When she reopened her eyes, they went wide and she gasped out softly, "I-Ikuto!"

The older, dark haired male jumped from his sitting spot on her balcony railing and stood, basking in the moonlight like he did that night he left 5 years ago. Ikuto then strode into her room, slipping off his shoes as he went and he sat next to Amu on her bed.

Amu twisted her body to the side and stared agape at Ikuto, who slightly half-smiled. He slowly raised his hand up and caressed her jaw gently, whispering softly, "You're so beautiful, Amu…" The said girl flushed a bright crimson red and spoke; turning her head away quickly, "…Thank you" Ikuto was puzzled. Was she mad at him? If she was, he was going to apologize to her and made sure that she forgave him 100%.

"I'm… I'm thinking of getting married. To Tadase Hotori-kun. He's nice enough and very charming" Amu spoke, her tone pained and soft. Ikuto's heart cracked as she mentioned that long sentence.

_I'm thinking of getting married to Tadase. He's nice and charming…_

Was it him or did the gods hate him?

All Ikuto could ask was: "W-Why?"

Amu turned back to Ikuto and said, her jaw hardened, "Because. I realized that after you left that I should find someone that will actually stay with me and not go off without taking me with" His gaze darkened as he growled out, his tone dark, "You know _**why**_ I couldn't take you with me, Amu"

Before Amu could say another word, she was pushed into the middle of her bed, Ikuto hovering over her, staring deep into her eyes with his dark ones.

"Ikuto…" Amu breathed, suddenly flushed brighter. "…Get… Get off"

The dark haired male scowled, "No"

Then, he growled: "I will not lose you to that Kiddy king. Not by a long shot, Amu" Amu tried to glare hatefully up at Ikuto, but she couldn't. She didn't have the heart to. "I still love you, Amu. And I still want you" Ikuto whispered, his tone of voice now sincere and a tad bit pained.

Amu's eyes softened as she whispered, pained and breathless, "I…Ikuto… I can't…" Ikuto moved off of Amu and rolled over on the bed so he stood at the edge. Amu scrambled to get up as she whispered, fear stricken, "I…Ikuto. Are you going to leave me again like you did 5 years ago?" Instead of answering Amu, Ikuto walked out to stand in the balcony once again.

Then, Ikuto spoke the words she **NEVER** wanted to hear come from his mouth: "Amu. If you won't accept the offer to come with me, I'll make sure that if we ever meet up again, I will say that I don't know you"

Amu's heart shattered as her eyes watered. Could she really betray her father and her… _love_ for Tadase? She bit her bottom lip and then climbed out of her bed, she cried as Ikuto turned his back on her: "I…I'll come with you!" Ikuto turned his head to meet her gaze with his smoldering dark eyed gaze.

And with that last sentence uttered, Ikuto swept Amu in his arms bridal style and into the dark of night.

_--_

**.:Present, **_**The Black Cat**_**—Captain's Cabin, Twilight:.**

Amu sat in the large loft bed, which hung halfway between the large ceiling and hardwood floor. She held the soft, comforter around her body, taking in Ikuto's scent. Her eyes opened as she turned it directly towards the rising sun which shone dimly over the horizon, shades of reds and orange decorating the sky.

Arms wove around Amu's waist and then tugged her back against a warm body. She recognized that warmth as Ikuto's and snuggled deeply into it, sighing contentedly.

"I missed you so much Amu. Now you're in my arms and I finally have you…" He breathed out, tightening his embrace, burying his nose into her hair – taking in her summer lily and fresh rain scent – which seemed to send him into heaven.

Amu smiled as she nuzzled more into his embrace. "Ikuto," Amu spoke softly as she pulled back a bit to turn her head. "…I… I love you"

Ikuto half-smiled and leant in and their lips met for a chaste, loving kiss that seemed to send Amu into heaven. Her eyes fluttered shut and she relaxed in his tight embrace and turned her body fully to face him, surprising enough that the kiss never broke – only intensified considerably.

His hands snaked around her waist as she weaved her hands in his hair and she pulled her developed body closer, a soft, raspy moan escaping her lips as his mouth nipped and licked her jaw and neck.

"Amu…" Ikuto whispered into her shoulder and her eyes opened half-way and glazed to look into Ikuto's. "Yes, What is it Ikuto?"

"…I love you. So, So much"

Amu smiled sweetly and hugged him tightly, he returned it.

'_And I'm never going to let you go' _was his final thought before they both got under the covers, snuggling close and falling into a deep slumber.

_--_

**.:Present, Hinamori Residence—Den of Tashiro Hinamori, Mid-After Noon:.**

_(Dear Father, Mother, Ami, and Tadase-kun,_

_To Father, Mother, and Ami: I am sorry that I left without informing you, but I chose to go where my heart wants me to. And that's to be with my love and soon-to-be husband, Ikuto Tsukiyomi—son of the Famous Trader and violinist Aruto Tsukiyomi—I only hope you can forgive me in time if I ever want to return home to introduce your grandchildren/nephew or niece. Please forgive me._

_To Tadase-kun: I cannot accept your proposal of marriage and I am sorry. But as I said to my parents and sister, I am going to marry my life-long love and beloved, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. I only hope you too, can forgive me for this terrible outcome. I only hope that you find happiness in someone else other then me._

_Once again, I am terribly sorry, but I've decided to follow my heart and love to be with my destined love. I hope you can forgive me in the future if I should return._

_With Much love and regret,_

_Amu Hinamori)_

The aged male with light caramel colored hair sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. _'Amu…I forgive you, I only hope you know what you're doing' _Tashiro thought, turning in his chair to stare out his large French styled windows and into the harbor.

The Black Cat was long gone and all he could do was wish Amu and this Ikuto good luck and his blessings.

He turned back to his desk and pulled out a sheet of paper and picked up his pen and started writing a message to call Tadase to talk about this matter. Once it was finished, he put it in an envelope and sealed it. Then, he wrote Tadase's address and gave it to his retainer to give to the blond male.

Then, Tashiro proceeded to tell his family, only wishing the best results in this matter.

_--_

The letter that Tashiro had sent him was crushed in his hands and the blond male thought, his mind cooking up ways to castrate that dark haired bastard.

'_I will not let you steal Amu away from me! I'll make her see you're true self, Ikuto Tsukiyomi! Trust me, I'm not as dumb as you think I am!'_

And with that final thought, he let a malicious grin cross his face.

_Nor will I give her up without a fight!_

Let the battle for Amu's heart, Begin!

_--_

**The Epic Writer: **Yes, My first attempt at an Amu x Ikuto story. Well, how do you like it? A lot different then my Naruto stories, yes? I promise this won't be a one-shot! Also, I will answer questions before their asked, alright? But feel free to ask them anyway!

_--_

Questions before their asked:

**What time period is this set in?**

_Around the turn into the twentieth century._

**Is there going to be a lime/lemon scene between any of the characters?**

_Of course! Why do you think I'm writing this story?_

**What are the main couplings in the story?**

_Well, as usual it's Ikuto x Amu, Kukai x Utau, and Tadase x Rima._

**Will they end up getting married or not?**

_In the future chapters sometime._

**Why did you think of this story?**

_Because, I just recently started loving Amu x Ikuto pairings!_

**Why is Tadase so evil in the story?**

_Uh, Duh! He wants Amu and won't give up her up without a fight… Lol._

**How long is this story going to be?**

_Well, I figure about 10 to 15 chapters. Depends on how generous I feel._

_--_

Well, I hope this answers some of your questions! Now, If you will so kind to leave me a review…I will reward you generously!

-(The Epic Writer)-


End file.
